Point par point
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: C'est con un joueur de volley. C'est grand aussi. ( Recueil d'OS )
1. Royalty

_Point par point_

Bonsoir tout le monde et bienvenue sur ce nouveau receuil. A priori, les OS n'auront pas de liens entre eux, sauf précision. Pas de OC non plus, sauf des petits du genre des journalistes ou des copains, rien d'important. Les pairings vous seront précisés ! Profitez bien. Laissez des reviews. Les reviews c'est cool.

* * *

Royalty

 _Pairing : Ushijima - Oikawa_  
 _Univers Alternatif - Ecrit pour la Ushioi Week_

* * *

"C'est un grand jour pour vous Ushijima-sama ! s'écriait Tendo en lui apportant ses colliers.  
\- C'est un mariage arrangé pour associer nos deux royaumes. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une fin heureuse.  
\- Ne partez pas pessimiste ! Voyez le royaume de Nekoma, au départ personne n'y a cru et pourtant ça se passe très bien !"

Le jeune prince soupira et fixa la grosse couronne posée sur son couffin en face de lui. Dans quelques heures, il la porterait. Ce mariage signifiait aussi son couronnement. Ils seraient deux rois, pour un début d'empire. Du moins c'est ce que disait ses parents. Il soupira et repoussa les mains de son serviteur.

"Suffit. Je vais prendre l'air.  
\- Vous vous mariez dans trois heures !  
\- Parfait, je serai de retour dans trente minutes."

Sans tenir compte des cris derrière lui, il franchit les portes de ses appartements et marcha rapidement en direction du jardin. De là, il voyait les plus belles roses s'épanouir. Cet endroit n'était qu'à lui. Il prit une grande inspiration.

Et aperçut un autre jeune homme au loin, vêtu de turquoise, ses cheveux savamment coiffés. Il observait sans toucher une variété plus foncée que les autres. Agacé d'être dérangé dans cet endroit, il enjamba le chemin pour le rejoindre.

"Cet endroit est interdit au public.  
\- J'en suis navré, je ne reste pas longtemps."

Ushijima manqua s'étrangler. L'autre n'avait même pas daigner les yeux pour le regarder, façonner par la fleur. Il grinça.

"Je me suis mal fait comprendre je crois.  
\- Pas du tout. Seulement je ne suis pas d'ici, alors j'observe ce qui m'est inconnu. Je vais repartir."

Enfin leurs regards se croisèrent. Il y avait une lueur amusée dans les yeux du jeune homme vêtu de turquoise. Il lui sourit.

"Je suis Ushijima Wakatoshi, prince de ce royaume, déclara-t-il en guise de présentation.  
\- … Oh. Je m'appelle Tooru. Amateur de beauté.  
\- Vous êtes de l'entourage du prince Oikawa ?  
\- On peut dire ça."

Le prince se sentit jugé, observé de ses cheveux à ses pieds, pourtant il ne baissa pas la tête. Il se contenta de croiser les bras.

"Je vous l'ai dit : vous ne pouvez pas être ici. J'ai besoin de calme et de solitude.  
\- Quelle tristesse … Vous ne semblez pas gai le jour de vos noces.  
\- Je n'ai pas choisi ce mariage.  
\- Quel dommage. Dites vous que c'est surement la même chose du coté de votre fiancé."

Sans l'attendre, contrairement à toutes les marques de respect, Tooru se mit à marcher doucement sur le chemin parcourant le jardin. Ushijima dut le suivre à grandes enjambées.

"Vous le connaissez bien on dirait. Mon … fiancé. Le prince Oikawa.  
\- Peut-être, fit l'autre avec un sourire en coin. Je crois juste que parfois les mariages arrangés peuvent réserver des surprises.  
\- Mes parents ont eu ce même genre de mariage et il n'y a pas d'amour entre eux.  
\- Qui parle d'amour ? Il existe de nombreux jeux prince Ushijima."

Il s'était arrêté. Mais cette fois, il était irrité. Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'inconnu.

"Partez maintenant. J'ai besoin de calme.  
\- J'espère vous revoir à la cérémonie."

Avec un dernier sourire à son attention, le jeune homme en turquoise était reparti. Resté seul, Ushijima s'aperçut de son trouble. Malgré ses manières, son impolitesse et ses paroles douteuses, il l'avait trouvé d'une beauté subjuguante.

Il ne parvenait pas sourire. D'ici quelques minutes il découvrirait le visage de celui qui serait son mari pour le restant de sa vie. Il serra les dents. Pourtant il savait que ce mariage serait pour le mieux. On annonça le prince Oikawa du royaume d'Aoba Josei. Il se redressa, bomba le torse et fixa la porte.

Le jeune homme vêtu de turquoise s'avança vers lui, applaudi, acclamé par la foule venue assister à l'union. Il le regarda marcher jusqu'à lui. Et sourit quand ils furent face à face. Tour à tour ils s'inclinèrent. Le chandelier commença à lire les nombreuses lignes obligatoires pour valider leur alliance. Au troisième paragraphe, il saisit sa main et caressa ses doigts.

"De nombreux jeux donc … roi Oikawa.  
\- Tooru, ô mon époux.  
\- Tu marques un point, murmura-t-il avant de crier pour la foule : Je suis Ushijima Wakatoshi , nouveau roi du royaume unifié d'Aoba Josei et de Shiratorizawa et aujourd'hui, toi, Oikawa Tooru, je te prends comme époux, pour assurer la paix et l'équilibre."

Le jeune homme répéta la phrase en son nom. Il n'avait rien perdu de la lueur amusée, qui sautillait dans ses yeux.

* * *

 _A bientot les enfants, je vous aime, laissez des reviews._


	2. Confessions

_Point par point_

Bonsoir tout le monde et bienvenue sur ce nouveau receuil. A priori, les OS n'auront pas de liens entre eux, sauf précision. Pas de OC non plus, sauf des petits du genre des journalistes ou des copains, rien d'important. Les pairings vous seront précisés ! Profitez bien. Laissez des reviews. Les reviews c'est cool.

* * *

Confession

 _Pairing : Ushijima - Oikawa_  
 _Univers Alternatif - Ecrit pour la Ushioi Week_

* * *

Et voilà, ça recommençait. Il suivit du regard la jolie fille entraîner son petit ami dehors. Il serra son crayon et se concentra sur ses devoirs. Dans la salle d'étude, d'autres élèves assis près de lui se mirent à rire.

"Encore ? Ca fait combien de fille ?  
\- Apparemment il attire aussi les garçons !  
\- Sérieux ? Franchement, qu'est ce que les gens lui trouvent ? Ca t'emmerde pas toi Oikawa-kun ?  
\- Pourquoi ça devrait m'emmerder ? grogna-t-il.  
\- Il est aussi populaire que toi, peut être même plus !"

Il se leva brusquement et déclara qu'il allait faire un tour. Il se moquait qu'on trouve son attitude bizarre. Depuis toujours, Ushijima avait attiré les regards et de nombreuses filles lui faisaient des déclarations d'amour. Chaque fois, il refusait poliment, mais quand même, ça lui faisait mal. Il aurait adoré dire à tout le monde qu'ils formaient un couple.

A l'autre bout du couloir, il resta caché derrière le mur. A trois mètres à peine, la fille d'un autre groupe lui dévoilait son amour et lui demandait de sortir avec lui, même pour essayer.

"Je regrette, je ne peux pas, lui répondit Ushijima. J'aime quelqu'un."

La respiration d'Oikawa se bloquait. Jusque là, il ne lui avait jamais dit ce genre de choses. L'étudiante insista.

"Et alors ? On peut quand même passer du bon temps ensemble non ?  
\- Je ne crois pas non. Maintenant excuse moi."

Elle était repartie en courant, il s'était avancé vers Oikawa, les joues rouges. Celui-ci détourna le regard, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

"Elle était mignonne.  
\- Tu l'es plus."

Il posa furtivement sa bouche sur la sienne et ils sourirent tous les deux. Oikawa prit sa main.

"Eh Wakatoshi ?  
\- Uhmmm ?  
\- Je t'aime aussi."

* * *

 _A bientot les enfants, je vous aime, laissez des reviews._


	3. Date

_Point par point_

Bonsoir tout le monde et bienvenue sur ce nouveau receuil. A priori, les OS n'auront pas de liens entre eux, sauf précision. Pas de OC non plus, sauf des petits du genre des journalistes ou des copains, rien d'important. Les pairings vous seront précisés ! Profitez bien. Laissez des reviews. Les reviews c'est cool.

* * *

Date

 _Pairing : Ushijima - Oikawa_  
 _Ecrit pour la Ushioi Week_

* * *

"S'il te plait ! Juste une fois ! C'est pas grand chose, en plus on pourra aller à la plage surtout qu'il fait chaud …  
\- Mais pourquoi faire ? On est bien ici aussi ?  
\- Mais c'est pas pareil … on a jamais eu de rendez vous" murmura Oikawa en s'installant sur les genoux de son petit ami.

Il embrassa son oreille et caressa sa nuque doucement. Il savait exactement comment le faire craquer. L'autre soupira et ferma les yeux.

"Juste une journée …  
\- Je vois pas l'utilité de sortir quelque part. Tout ça pour être frustrés parce qu'on peut pas se toucher en public.  
\- Ca nous fera bronzer.  
\- T'en as pas besoin" rétorqua Ushijima en l'embrassant, ses mains caressant ses hanches.

Après des jours de négociation et une abstinence imposée, Oikawa avait finalement réussi à le faire craquer. Et il en était fier. Il observa son petit ami s'allonger à coté de lui, exhibant son corps musclé. Il se mordit la lèvre.

"Merci d'avoir accepté.  
\- Uhm. Qu'est ce que je ferai pas pour tes beaux yeux."

Le passeur sourit et reposa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Il tendit la main pour effleurer sa joue tendrement. L'autre s'écarta un peu violemment.

"On est pas seuls.  
\- Et alors quoi ? T'as honte de sortir avec moi ?  
\- C'est pas ça … je … j'ai pas envie qu'on nous regarde."

Il tourna la tête. Le passeur soupira et se releva, énervé. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui aujourd'hui, alors il préféra partir en direction de la mer pour se calmer.

En revenant vers leur coin de plage, il fut rassuré de voir qu'Ushijima le regardait. Il marcha lentement exprès pour se faire admirer et se rallongea, attrapant la crème solaire. Il adorait que son amant le regarde.

"Je t'aime, déclara l'attaquant de Shiratorizawa, faisant monter le rouge aux joues d'Oikawa.  
\- M-Moi aussi … pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?  
\- J'ai pas fait beaucoup d'effort ces temps ci. T'as eu raison de proposer ce rendez vous. Tu veux quoi comme glace ?"

Ravi, il observa Ushijima discuter avec le marchant de glâce. Discrètement il le prit en photo et serra son téléphone.

* * *

 _A bientot les enfants, je vous aime, laissez des reviews._


	4. Friends to lovers

_Point par point_

Bonsoir tout le monde et bienvenue sur ce nouveau receuil. A priori, les OS n'auront pas de liens entre eux, sauf précision. Pas de OC non plus, sauf des petits du genre des journalistes ou des copains, rien d'important. Les pairings vous seront précisés ! Profitez bien. Laissez des reviews. Les reviews c'est cool.

* * *

Friends to lovers

 _Pairing : Bokuto - Kuroo_  
 _Ecrit pour la Bokuroo Week_

* * *

"Mais ça veut dire quoi pour toi être ensemble ? fit Bokuto.

\- Bah déjà qu'on est pas avec d'autres et qu'on peut faire ceci."

Kuroo se pencha vers son amant pour l'embrasser et roula sur le matelas pour coller son corps nu et chaud contre le sien. Il profita de la surprise de l'autre pour mêler sa langue à la sienne et caressa ses hanches en souriant. Bokuto avait les joues rouges.

"T'es con … murmura-t-il. C'est que du sexe pour toi ?

\- Nan. Pourquoi ? C'est l'impression que je donne ?"

L'autre fit oui de la tête. Kuroo se redressa et s'assit sur ses cuisses musclées.

"Parle, stupide hibou.

\- Quand j'ai dis que je voulais qu'on soit plus que des potes, je pensais pas à la sodomie.

\- Moi non plus, ça s'est fait comme ça, parce qu'on était à ce moment dans mon lit. Ca t'a tant déplu que ça ?"

D'un brusque mouvement, Bokuto le repoussa et Kuroo retomba sur les draps. Il l'observa chercher ses vêtements avec des gestes rageux.

"Eh mec, si on est en couple, on doit communiquer.

\- Je t'emmerde. Avoue, t'avais juste envie de baiser et t'as profité de moi ?

\- QUOI ? Mais non ! Eh, Koutaro, attends tu …"

Il s'interrompit pour se lever et enlaça l'autre capitaine, qui stoppa ses mouvements.

"Excuse moi si je t'ai fait croire ça. Mais c'est plus. J'avais envie de toi et juste toi.

\- Tu m'as sauté dessus Tetsuro.

\- J'en suis navré. Mais je t'aime aussi.

\- C'était ma première fois."

Kuroo se mordit la lèvre et l'embrassa doucement. Bokuto caressa son torse tendrement et il se sentit légèrement coupable.

"La deuxième sera meilleure.

\- T'es con. Je t'aime."

* * *

 _A bientot les enfants, je vous aime, laissez des reviews._


	5. University

_Point par point_

Bonsoir tout le monde et bienvenue sur ce nouveau recueil. A priori, les OS n'auront pas de liens entre eux, sauf précision. Pas de OC non plus, sauf des petits du genre des journalistes ou des copains, rien d'important. Les pairings vous seront précisés ! Profitez bien. Laissez des reviews. Les reviews c'est cool.

* * *

University

 _Pairing : Bokuto - Kuroo_  
 _Ecrit pour la Bokuroo Week_

* * *

Bokuto se leva précipitamment et tira sur la couette. Kuroo gémit et enfouit son visage dans les oreillers.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fous …

\- J'ai cours ! Et c'est à l'autre bout de la ville je te rappelle !

\- T'as qu'à sécher.

\- C'est ça oui, et je perdrai ma bourse."

Le brun grogna mais se leva, se forçant à s'habiller. Depuis la cuisine, il entendait son amant grogner. Il remplit deux tasses de café et ajouta du sucre.

"Ton appartement est trop loin de ma fac, soupira Bokuto.

\- T'as qu'à dormir chez toi" rétorqua Kuroo agacé d'entendre toujours les mêmes reproches.

L'autr but son café avant de soupirer.

"Arrête ça.

\- Quoi ça ?

\- D'être con. Depuis que je suis à la fac, t'es con et froid. Je suis désolé d'avoir été accepté dans cette école et pas toi, je suis désolé de vivre loin d'ici et de toi, mais merde fais des efforts."

Il colla sa bouche au coin de ses lèvres avant de sortir de l'appartement de Kuroo, qui resta appuyé au plan de travail sa tasse à la main. Dans le fond, Bokuto avait raison : il était sans doute frustré et énervé. Et il passait sa rage sur son petit ami. Il promena son regard dans son studio. Entre l'écharpe grise, la veste du club de volley et les clés avec un porte clé hibou, la présence de son amant chez lui était partout. C'était sans doute ça qui le frustrait autant. Il ne le voyait pas comme il le voulait, chacun trop occupé par leurs études.

Kuroo eut un flash : Bokuto avait oublié ses clés. Il les récupéra avec les siennes et s'elança dans les escaliers pour rattraper son petit ami et lui rendre.

Il le retrouva juste devant son immeuble, ouvrant la porte du hall pour rentrer. Il sourit et lui tendit le trousseau. Bokuto rit doucement et en profita pour caresser ses doigts.

"Merci … Du coup je suis vraiment super en retard.

\- Cours, vite."

Mais aucun des deux ne bougea. Kuroo s'approcha et embrassa son cou.

"Excuse moi. T'as raison, je suis un peu con ces temps ci.

\- J'aurai pas dû m'énerver. J'aime pas quand on se dispute.

\- Tu viens ce soir ? murmura le brun en collant leurs hanches.

\- M'oui pourquoi pas. J'en profiterai pour te faire l'amour, Tetsu-chan."

Il rougit presque et s'écarta en entendant son rire fier.

* * *

 _A bientot les enfants, je vous aime, laissez des reviews._


	6. Flower crowns and holding hands

_Point par point_

Bonsoir tout le monde et bienvenue sur ce nouveau recueil. A priori, les OS n'auront pas de liens entre eux, sauf précision. Pas de OC non plus, sauf des petits du genre des journalistes ou des copains, rien d'important. Les pairings vous seront précisés ! Profitez bien. Laissez des reviews. Les reviews c'est cool.

* * *

Flower crowns and holding hands

Pairing : Bokuto - Kuroo  
Ecrit pour la Bokuroo Week

* * *

Il caressait doucement les cheveux bruns, cachés sous les mèches grises. Confortablement installé entre ses jambes, Bokuto avait collé son dos au torse de Kuroo. Les yeux levés vers le ciel, chacun admirait le feu d'artifice. Il prend cependant un temps pour redresser la couronne de fleurs qui tanguait.

"Elle tiendrait pas jusqu'à ce soir, ronchonna-t-il.

\- Je la garde. Elle est très belle.

\- Comme toi."

Bokuro tourna la tête et sourit, les joues rouges.

"Me fais pas des compliments comme ça …

\- Kouta-chan est si mignon."

Il entendit un couinement et se serra contre lui, attrapant sa main au passage pour la serrer.

"Kouta-chan ? répéta Bokuto à voix basse.

\- Oui. Ca te va bien. C'est chou comme toi."

N'y tenant plus, il tira sur les cheveux pour tordre sa tête. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent et ils s'embrassèrent un peu violemment. Machinalement, Kuroo passa une main sur le ventre de son amant et tira sur la ceinture du yukata. Un gémissement lui répondit.

"Pas ici … Et t'as abîmé ma couronne ! s'écria Bokuto en se relevant.

\- Je t'en ferai une autre encore plus belle.

\- C'est pas possible, elle était parfaite.

\- Comme toi. Et pourtant tu seras encore plus beau demain."

Il poussa un cri aigu et le brun éclata de rire en se relevant pour reprendre sa main.

* * *

 _A bientot les enfants, je vous aime, laissez des reviews._


	7. Aged down

_Point par point_

Bonsoir tout le monde et bienvenue sur ce nouveau recueil. A priori, les OS n'auront pas de liens entre eux, sauf précision. Pas de OC non plus, sauf des petits du genre des journalistes ou des copains, rien d'important. Les pairings vous seront précisés ! Profitez bien. Laissez des reviews. Les reviews c'est cool.

* * *

Aged down

Pairing : Bokuto - Kuroo

Univers Alternatif - Ecrit pour la Bokuroo Week

* * *

"Enchanté, mon nom est Bokuto Koutaro ! J'adore les gâteaux, les pirates et je joue au volley ball depuis la quatrième. Ravi de vous connaître !"

Kuroo était resté fixé sur son voisin. Ses cheveux gris retombaient sur ses yeux. Il regarda les manches de sa chemise remontées et sourit. Quance fut son tour, il se leva pour se présenter.

"Kuroo Tetsurou, j'ai trois chats et je fais du volley depuis la cinquième. Enchanté."

Quand il se rassit, les yeux de Bokuto étaient rivés sur lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant le club de volley le soir même, l'un avait un ballon sous le bras et l'autre ses baskets d'intérieur.

"Salut. Bokuto c'est ça ?

\- Et toi c'est Kuroo. Le type à chats. T'es à quel poste ?

\- Central."

Et le sourire s'aggrandit, Bokuto lui tendit une main.

"Cool ! Je suis ailier et je compte devenir attaquant principal ! Je compte sur toi pour couvrir mes arrières !"

Kuroo s'hésita pas une seconde avant de la serrer et ricana.

"Et t'en aura besoin, tête de hiboux."

* * *

 _A bientot les enfants, je vous aime, laissez des reviews._


	8. NSFW

_Point par point_

Bonsoir tout le monde et bienvenue sur ce nouveau recueil. A priori, les OS n'auront pas de liens entre eux, sauf précision. Pas de OC non plus, sauf des petits du genre des journalistes ou des copains, rien d'important. Les pairings vous seront précisés ! Profitez bien. Laissez des reviews. Les reviews c'est cool.

* * *

NSFW

Pairing : Bokuto - Kuroo

ATTENTION CET OS EST NSFW ET CONTIENT DU SEXE.

Univers Alternatif - Ecrit pour la Bokuroo Week

* * *

Bokuto tâchait de s'aggriper à ce qu'il pouvait : les draps, les bras de Kuroo, les épaules, sa nuque, l'oreiller. Il avait bien conscience qu'il griffait son amant et surtout qu'il criait beaucoup trop fort, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher. A chaque coup de reins, il sentait le sexe du brun rentrer profondément en lui dans le but premier de lui donner du plaisir. Des gémissements rauques s'échappaient de la bouche de l'autre, se mêlant aux siens.

Il se promit d'échanger leurs positions juste après. Il voulait que Kuroo ressente tout ça lui aussi. Il lui appartenait complètement. Il connaissait la moindre partie de son corps, il savait où l'embrasser, où le toucher, où le mordre pour qu'il se sente bien. Bokuto referma les yeux suite à un mouvement particulièrement bien placé et son corps se cambra. Il était avide, désespéramment quémandeur de plus de plaisir.

Kuroo releva sa jambe gauche et s'appuya sur sa cuisse pour aller encore plus loin en lui, si c'était possible. Il cria. Il aimait la façon dont il le prenait : tout en force, en puissance, mais sans jamais le brusquer. Il restait attentif à ses réactions. Il inspira et ondula des hanches à son tour. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Kuroo eut ce sourire en coin qu'il adorait.

Ses ongles se plantèrent dans ses flancs alors qu'il s'accrochait à lui et il jouit. Le plaisir partit de ses orteils pour remonter le long de ses cuisses, faisant vriller ses reins et tendre sa poitrine. Il se ficha pas mal sur le coup de la venue de son amant dans le préservatif, tellement il était préoccupé par son orgasme. Egoistement, il se laissa choir dans les draps, sa tête appuyée sur les oreillers. Le brun s'allongea à coté de lui, le souffle court.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour observer son amant et détailla son visage rouge, le sourire qui montrait ses dents et il rit.

"T'es trop bon t'as pas idée.

\- Hé hé hé … de rien.

\- Non mais je veux dire … c'est génial quoi. D'accord on fait pas l'amour de façon toute mignonne comme dans les films mais … tu baises bien.

\- J'espère que y a pas que ça que je fais bien."

Bokuto leva les yeux au ciel et se rapprocha du corps chaud pour embrasser doucement son cou.

"Oh que non, murmura–t-il. Mais après, je t'aime, donc je ne suis pas objectif."

Ils rirent et Kuroo lui lança un coussin.

* * *

 _A bientot les enfants, je vous aime, laissez des reviews._


	9. Getting married

_Point par point_

Bonsoir tout le monde et bienvenue sur ce nouveau recueil. A priori, les OS n'auront pas de liens entre eux, sauf précision. Pas de OC non plus, sauf des petits du genre des journalistes ou des copains, rien d'important. Les pairings vous seront précisés ! Profitez bien. Laissez des reviews. Les reviews c'est cool.

* * *

Getting married

Pairing : Bokuto - Kuroo

Ecrit pour la Bokuroo Week

* * *

Tetsuro avait les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur. Depuis leur chambre d'hôtel, ils avaient vue sur la mer. Il observa l'eau et détailla l'écume des vagues. Il avait presque hâte que Koutaro se réveille pour aller dans l'eau avec lui. Il tourna la tête vers lui et sourit largement.

Il avait le visage serein et le cou couvert de suçons. Les siens. Et surtout il portait une alliance à l'annulaire, ce qui le fit rougir. Il se rallongea et se colla à son mari pour inspirer son odeur. Leur mariage avait eu lieu quatre jours auparavant, puis ils avaient pris l'avion pour leur lune de miel à Hawaï offerte par leurs parents et leurs amis. Tetsuro embrassa doucement le haut du torse de Koutaro et fut ravi d'entendre un grognement.

"Bonjour mon mari, murmura-t-il en léchant une marque de dent faite la veille.

\- Uhmmm bonjour mon mari … fit l'autre en souriant. Bien dormi ?

\- Oh oui … je me suis réveillé en me disant que j'avais envie d'aller sur la plage … et puis j'ai tourné la tête et j'ai vu mon merveilleux mari."

Ils rirent et Koutaro souleva enfin ses paupières. Tetsuro en profita pour grimper sur lui et repousser le drap léger. Les mains de l'autre se posèrent sur ses hanches.

"Monsieur Bokuto, vous êtes insatiable …

\- Je vous retourne le compliment monsieur Bokuto, rétorqua le brun en rejetant une mèche de cheveux en arrière.

\- J'ai faim. Faim de toi et faim de nourriture. On a du quitter le restaurant hier parce que toi, mon mari, voulais faire l'amour.

\- Est ce que tu serais en train de te plaindre, ô mon mari ?"

Koutaro se redressa et se plaça sur lui, rapprochant leurs bassins avec un sourire. Il se pencha en avant pour venir l'embrasser et Tetsuro en profita pour enrouler une jambe autour de ses reins.

"Bien sûr que non je ne me plains pas, mon très cher mari, dit-il après avoir décollé sa bouche de la sienne. Seulement j'aimerai qu'on sorte de cette chambre pour aller faire l'amour ailleurs, dans l'océan par exemple.

\- C'est une idée que ton mari approuve …"

De nouveau ils s'embrassèrent et Koutaro caressa le doigt gauche de Tetsuro, qui portait lui aussi un anneau d'or blanc.

* * *

 _A bientot les enfants, je vous aime, laissez des reviews._


	10. Matching outfits

_Point par point_

Bonsoir tout le monde et bienvenue sur ce nouveau recueil. A priori, les OS n'auront pas de liens entre eux, sauf précision. Pas de OC non plus, sauf des petits du genre des journalistes ou des copains, rien d'important. Les pairings vous seront précisés ! Profitez bien. Laissez des reviews. Les reviews c'est cool.

* * *

Matching outfits

Pairing : Bokuto - Kuroo

Ecrit pour la Bokuroo Week

* * *

Il avait tellement rit en voyant le tshirt. Il avait cliqué sur le pack double et maintenant, les vêtements assortis étaient enfin arrivés chez lui. Il enleva directement le sien et enfila le haut. Depuis le lit, Kenma leva les yeux au ciel.

"I'm with stupid, lit-il. Ca te va bien.

\- J'ai pris le même pour Koutaro, avec la flèche dans l'autre sens.

\- C'est … c'est super niais Kuroo."

Le brun le savait. Mais il s'en moquait.

Quand il retrouva son petit ami chez lui le lendemain, il portait déjà le tshirt, caché sous sa veste. Bokuto le fit monter dans sa chambre et l'embrassa doucement dès la porte refermée.

"Uhmmm j'ai un cadeau.

\- Quoi ? Mais ce'st pas mon anniversaire !"

Kuroo lui tendit le paquet et l'observa déchirer l'emballage avec un sourire satisfait. Quand il en extirpa le vêtement, il fut ravi d'entendre son rire idiot. Comme prévu, il retira sa chemise et passa le tshirt.

"Il est parfait ! Ca me va super bien !

\- Attends, la surprise est pas finie."

Il défit la fermeture éclair pour exhiber le sien et Bokuro mit dix minutes à se reprendre de son fou rire.

* * *

 _A bientot les enfants, je vous aime, laissez des reviews._


	11. Dating Site

_Point par point_

Bonsoir tout le monde et bienvenue sur ce nouveau recueil. A priori, les OS n'auront pas de liens entre eux, sauf précision. Pas de OC non plus, sauf des petits du genre des journalistes ou des copains, rien d'important. Les pairings vous seront précisés ! Profitez bien. Laissez des reviews. Les reviews c'est cool.

* * *

Dating site

Pairing : Bokuto - Akaashi

Ecrit pour la Bokuaka Week

* * *

"Mais ça sert à rien ces machins ! C'est juste pour des plans culs et c'est pas ça que je veux ! ronchonnait Bokuto.  
\- T'en sais rien, tu peux trouver l'homme de ta vie, fit Konoha avec un sourire.  
\- M'ouais, je ne pense pas."

Il parcourait le site depuis plusieurs minutes. Le principe était simple : des photos s'affichait et il devait cliquer s'il était intéressé. Il maudit une nouvelle fois son ami de l'avoir inscrit sur ce truc.

Et puis au détour de quelques clics, il le vit. Il s'en arrêta au milieu de la rue et l'autre failli le percuter. Il fixait l'écran de son smartphone, subjugué par la beauté qui s'affichait sous ses yeux.

Bokuto était nerveux. Mais ce n'était pas le même genre de nervosité qu'avant un match. Après plusieurs jours à échanger des mails, Akaashi avait accepté de le rencontrer en vrai et il était impatient. Il ne pensait qu'à lui depuis des jours. Il se sentait exité et fiévreux. Il inspira et but une nouvelle gorgée de son café.

Akaashi poussa la porte du café trois minutes plus tard. Il chercha du regard les cheveux gris qui caractérisait l'autre garçon. Il le repéra au fond de la salle, il lui faisait des grands signes. Il sourit largement et s'approcha. Bokuto avait rougi. Il se leva et il frissonna en voyant l'étincelle briller dans ses yeux.

"Tu … bonjour euh … tu es très beau.

\- Ah … merci, murmura Akaashi gêné. Toi aussi. Tu m'as attendu longtemps ?

\- Non … non je veux dire … tu es très beau. Tu ressembles à un prince."

A son tour, Akaashi rougit et il sentit une chaleur au creux de son ventre.

* * *

 _A bientot les enfants, je vous aime, laissez des reviews._


	12. Celebrity

_Point par point_

Bonsoir tout le monde et bienvenue sur ce nouveau recueil. A priori, les OS n'auront pas de liens entre eux, sauf précision. Pas de OC non plus, sauf des petits du genre des journalistes ou des copains, rien d'important. Les pairings vous seront précisés ! Profitez bien. Laissez des reviews. Les reviews c'est cool.

* * *

Celebrity

Pairing : Bokuto - Akaashi

Ecrit pour la Bokuaka Week

* * *

Depuis les gradins, Akaashi était heureux. Debout comme la plupart des fans, il applaudissait. L'équipe du Japon venait de gagner face à l'équipe de France, les qualifiant pour la demi finale des Jeux bas, le capitaine de l'équipe, Bokuto, serrait tout le monde contre lui, sautillant de partout.

Oui Akaashi était content pour son petit ami. Ce dernier allait toujours aux bouts de ses objectifs. Il était fier d'être avec lui. Même si le volley ball n'était pas populaire au Japon, son petit ami était souvent à la une des magasines de sport. Les journalistes louaient son talent et sa détermination. Il était aussi cité quand il s'agissait de défendre la cause gay et il était le parrain d'une association de jeunes handicapés.

Il était fier. Même si lui restait dans l'ombre. Leurs proches savaient qu'ils étaient ensemble mais pas le reste de la population. Bokuto le protégeait. Personne ne venait emmerder le petit secrétaire médical qu'il était et ça lui allait. Pour l'agent de son amant, il était mieux même que les gens ne savent pas qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un d'aussi lumineux. Il le regardait sur le terrain, tout heureux et il sourit.

Enfin. Au final, ça serait avec lui qu'il célébrerait la victoire.

Une journaliste d'une chaîne sportive s'approcha et soudain le visage de Bokuro apparut sur les écrans géants. Akaashi vit son air réjoui.

"Félicitations Bokuto-san pour cette victoire arrachée à l'équipe favorite ! Vos premières réactions ?

\- Oh euh je voudrais … je suis vraiment très heureux là tout de suite et je remercie mon équipe pour ça … et j'aimerai aussi remercier l'homme de ma vie pour m'avoir toujours soutenu et encouragé."

Il y eut des cris de joie et Akaashi rougit d'un coup. A l'écran, Bokuto souriait à la caméra. Il se mordilla la lèvre.

"Vous confirmez donc les rumeurs sur votre vie amoureuse ? s'écria la jeune femme ravie.

\- Oui en fait … Je m'étais juré que je le ferai si on gagnait alors … alors voilà j'aime quelqu'un. C'est la plus belle personne que je connaisse. Il a toujours été là pour moi, il m'a poussé à me dépasser et je n'en serai pas là sans son amour. Je sais qu'il est dans les gradins et je voudrai profiter de ce moment pour lui demander officiellement s'il veut m'épouser et passer le reste de son existence avec moi."

De nouveau, des cris. Les joues rouges, Akaashi se leva et se mit à courir. On se mit à le regarder. Arrivé au dessus du terrain, il cria le nom de son fiancé, qui leva les yeux pour le voir. Ils se sourirent et Bokuto éclata de rire en agitant sa main dans sa direction.

Bonus :

"Une victoire et des fiançailles !"  
Hier l'équipe de volley ball du Japon a fait l'exploit de remporter son match contre l'équipe de France, une victoire longue et douloureuse en cinq sets ! Mais ce n'était pas la seule réussite du capitaine Bokuto Koutaro, qui a profité de ce moment de liesse pour proposer à son petit ami de l'épouser, au micro de notre journaliste, en plein direct et devant les caméras. Ce dernier s'est aussitôt empressé d'accepter et il s'en est suivi de longs moments d'embrassades au milieu du terrain. - Plus de détails page 6

* * *

 _A bientot les enfants, je vous aime, laissez des reviews._


	13. Confessions ( II )

_Point par point_

Bonsoir tout le monde et bienvenue sur ce nouveau recueil. A priori, les OS n'auront pas de liens entre eux, sauf précision. Pas de OC non plus, sauf des petits du genre des journalistes ou des copains, rien d'important. Les pairings vous seront précisés ! Profitez bien. Laissez des reviews. Les reviews c'est cool.

* * *

Confessions

Pairing : Bokuto - Akaashi

Ecrit pour la Bokuaka Week

* * *

"Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi."

Bokuto avait baissé les yeux. Il était terrifié. Il tremblait. Au moins il l'avait dit. Devant lui, Akaashi n'avait rien dit encore. Il inspira une nouvelle fois. Il avait longuement hésité avant d'avouer ses sentiments. Leur amitié ne serait plus jamais la même après ça.

L'autre pouvait le repousser. Lui dire qu'il était immonde d'avoir ce genre de sentiments pour un autre garçon. Bokuto avait peur. Il serra les poings et fixa son ombre au sol. Etait-il égoïste de partager son désir ? Il savait que pour Akaashi, il était plus qu'un sempai. Depuis le camp d'été, ils étaient devenus amis. Et il n'avait pas supporté les regards des autres sur le mignon petit passeur, comme l'appelait les managers.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Beau comme il était, Akaashi faisait retourner les têtes, celles des garçons comme des filles. Sans doute était-il intéressé par l'une d'entre elle. Il avait chaud et ce n'était pas seulement à cause du soleil. Il allait certainement le rejeter.

"Bokuto-san … je … c'est … inattendu …"

Il aurait du s'en douter. Il serra le poing et les dents.

"Je suis désolé de te gêner … murmura-t-il. J'avais juste … enfin je voulais te le dire … même si je n'ai aucune chance.

\- Ah, non je n'ai pas dit ça !"

Le plus jeune s'approcha de lui. Ses joues étaient rouges, se dit-il en le regardant enfin dans les yeux.

"Je … je ne suis jamais … sorti avec quelqu'un. Alors je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre, mais avec toi … je veux bien. Tu … tu me plais beaucoup Bokuto-san."

Ils s'observèrent un instant et Akaashi sourit doucement avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

* * *

 _A bientot les enfants, je vous aime, laissez des reviews._


	14. Magic

_Point par point_

Bonsoir tout le monde et bienvenue sur ce nouveau recueil. A priori, les OS n'auront pas de liens entre eux, sauf précision. Pas de OC non plus, sauf des petits du genre des journalistes ou des copains, rien d'important. Les pairings vous seront précisés ! Profitez bien. Laissez des reviews. Les reviews c'est cool.

* * *

Magic

Pairing : Bokuto - Akaashi

Ecrit pour la Bokuaka Week

* * *

Les mains en l'air, Akaashi faisait voler le ballon doucement. Le maintenir en l'air lui demandait beaucoup plus de concentration que prévu. La veille il y était plutôt bien parvenu. Il parvenait à faire des passes en le faisant voler et Konoha avait marqué dix points.

"Akaashi ! Bon matin !" fit le capitaine de son équipe en rentrant dans le gymnase.

Il avait sursauté et le ballon était retombé. Il grogna mais la seconde d'après, Bokuto était devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres et la balle dans les mains.

"On s'entraîne ensemble ?

\- Non, dit-il. Je dois y arriver d'abord."

Il récupéra le ballon et lui tourna le dos pour s'approcher de la ligne. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'extrême rapidité de l'autre qui se retrouva de nouveau face à lui en une seconde. Il soupira quand il le serra dans ses bras.

"Même pas droit à un bisou ?"

Il sourit doucement et embrassa son attaquant le plus rapide. Puis d'un mouvement de doigt, il fit descendre la kneepad gauche et en profita pour s'extraire de l'étreinte.

"Akaaaaashi c'était méchant !

\- M'oui. Allez aide moi."

De nouveau il se concentra et le ballon s'envola. Bokuto courut, enfin vola presque à ce qui lui semblait pour le frapper, puis fila de l'autre coté du terrain pour le réceptionner et le renvoyer. Le plus jeune soupira.

"T'es vraiment super rapide, même pour un ace … tu vas plus vite que Asahi de Karasuno.

\- Et grâce à toi, les ballons volent mieux vers moi que Sugawara !

\- M'ouais enfin j'ai encore du boulot."

S'arrêtant juste devant lui, Bokuto posa un instant sa bouche sur la sienne et repartit chercher la balle. Il sourit. Il fit de nouvea voler cette dernière.

* * *

 _A bientot les enfants, je vous aime, laissez des reviews._


End file.
